In the Middle of my Backswing?!
by Dragonfriend
Summary: General, good natured fun of PWP (Plot? What Plot?). While Teal’c and Jack are bouncing back through the same ten hours in time over and over again (a la "Window of Opportunity"), they decide to have a little fun with it…


TITLE: In the Middle of my Backswing?!  
  
AUTHOR: Dragonfriend  
  
EMAIL: sag_diva@yahoo.com  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
CATEGORY: Humor/PWP (Plot? What Plot?)  
  
SPOILERS: "Window of Opportunity"  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL INFO: Season 4  
  
RATING: G  
  
CONTENT WARNING: None  
  
SUMMARY: While Teal'c and Jack are bouncing back through the same ten hours in time over and over again, they decide to have a little fun with it…  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situation, and story are the property of the author. This story may NOT be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author (i.e. me.)  
  
"If I have to look at one more bowl of Fruit Loops, I swear I'm gonna scream!" Jack complained to Teal'c.  
  
The two walked down the hall, annoyed. After being returned to the same ten hours for what seemed like the millionth time, they were getting more than annoyed.  
  
"O'Neill, perhaps we should attempt to remedy the situation," Teal'c suggested.  
  
"How?!" Jack demanded. "We're stuck in this damn time loop and we might never get out of it again!" He sighed. "Besides, no one will listen to us! We've tried to talk to them, and every single time we get stuck in sick bay with Janet. How many times have we tried this now?  
  
"Perhaps ten?"  
  
"I lost count after fifteen," Jack confessed.  
  
The two looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Well," Jack said, "Daniel did say this whole this is without consequences, right?"  
  
"That is correct, O'Neill."  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders, glancing down at his watch.  
  
"If we're going to have to deal with this, we might as well decide to have some fun," Jack replied, eyes trained on his watch. "Five…four…three…two…one."  
  
*************FLASH*************  
  
Teal'c suppressed a groan as a door slammed into his face again. His usually blank face was starting to show an annoyed look.  
  
'Decide to have some fun'? Teal'c thought. Very well. If it can be done without consequences, then perhaps I should 'have some fun.'  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see…"  
  
The rest of the man's apology faded into blunt annoyance. Wordlessly, Teal'c placed his hand on the door, slamming it shut. A muffled "ow" was heard from behind the metal doors. Smiling to himself, Teal'c started to walk away.  
  
Odd…that gave me a wonderful sense of closure…  
  
********************************************  
  
"Anyway, that's what I think…" Daniel started.  
  
Reaching forward, Jack grabbed Daniel's head, shoving it into his bowl of Fruit Loops. Sam gasped and shoved her chair away from the table to avoid the milk that splatter all over the place.  
  
"Don't ask me that again, Daniel," Jack told him, getting up.  
  
"Sir? Is there a problem?" Sam asked, watching Jack shove his hands into his pockets and walk away.  
  
"No, Major," he replied, whistling.  
  
As he walked away, he could hear Daniel's voice ask, "Again?"  
  
*************FLASH*************  
  
Jack found himself watching Sam through most of the day. God, she was beautiful, now that he thought about it. One kiss, just one kiss. Was that too much to ask? So, he grabbed a few papers off his desk and began to write his letter of resignation.  
  
If this is without consequences, I think I can get my kiss from Sam after all.  
  
As soon as his letter was done, he changed into a yellow shirt and black ski cap and marched down the hall to the control room. General Hammond stared at him like Jack had just grown a set of antlers and Sam was on the other side of the room. Perfect.  
  
"Colonel, why are you dressed like that?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I'm handing in my letter of resignation," Jack replied, handing him the letter.  
  
Hammond accepted it, his face confused. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sam walking towards him. He smiled. Perfect.  
  
"Why?" Hammond demanded.  
  
"So I can do…this," Jack responded.  
  
As soon as Sam got close to him, he grabbed her, dipping her into a kiss. Sam, startled at first, began to reciprocate, rather gladly, her hands flying up to Jack's face to lock the embrace together.  
  
And Jack relished the gasps of shock from everyone in the room.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Okay, let's see," Jack said to Teal'c. "Thus far today, you've shoved the door in that guy's face, and we've both taken up juggling, I've been making a pot on some Goa'uld pottery wheel…"  
  
"O'Neill, that was not a pottery wheel," Teal'c interjected, attempting to juggle three balls in the air.  
  
"What is it? No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't tell me what it is, Teal'c. I don't wanna know."  
  
Jack stood right next to him, starting off simply with two balls. He thought he was doing pretty well for his first time. Teal'c had mastered two balls and was attempting three. Jack almost started laughing when the third ball in Teal'c's hand almost fell on his head.  
  
"Hey, Teal'c…" Jack started, a smirk flowing onto his face. "Have you ever played a game of golf before?"  
  
"I do not believe I have, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. He raised a questioning eyebrow, turning his head to look at Jack curiously. "What exactly is…golf?"  
  
Jack laughed, catching his juggling balls and clapping Teal'c on the back. "You are in for a fun sport, Teal'c."  
  
*************FLASH*************  
  
"Are you positive we have to wear these outfits, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, allowing Jack to secure the tartan beret on his head.  
  
"Turn around in a slow circle so I can see my work," Jack ordered.  
  
Slowly, Teal'c obeyed, slowly spinning around in his tartan pants and beret and polo shirt. Jack smiled. Perfect.  
  
"You feel as ridiculous as I do?" he asked, looking at himself, dressed in a similar outfit, in the mirror.  
  
"Absolutely," Teal'c replied.  
  
"Good," Jack cut in. He looked Teal'c over again as Teal'c grabbed the bag of golf clubs and swung them over his shoulder. Jack clasped his hands together and let out an exaggerated sigh. "They grow up so fast."  
  
********************************************  
  
Teal'c had provided a decent distraction while Jack had set up the Stargate to open a wormhole to a distant planet, one he wasn't sure he had ever been to. Yet. Teal'c rejoined him by the Stargate to hold the bag of clubs while Jack set up a tee, a ball, and get out a nine-iron. And he fired off a shot into the gate.  
  
Jack grabbed the bag before it fell over as Teal'c grabbed a ball and whacked it with another club. Jack applauded, catching the bag on his leg.  
  
"Nice shot, Teal'c," Jack told him.  
  
"I do not see how hitting a ball with a piece of metal can be considered fun, O'Neill," Teal'c said, returning the club to the bag.  
  
"You just have to get the right feel for it," Jack replied, smiling. He grabbed another club and ball and set up another tee. "Now watch this."  
  
He drew the club back into a backswing, something he had seen the pros use on TV.  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
Jack swung the club forward, clipping the ball and sending both the ball and the club through the gate. That was General Hammond's voice and he didn't sound too happy.  
  
"What in God's name do you think you were doing?!" Hammond's voice demanded.  
  
Comically, Jack whipped his entire body around to glare at Hammond in the control booth. Taking in a deep breath, he uttered six simple words:  
  
"IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BACKSWING?!" 


End file.
